edfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Shot Ed
"Quick Shot Ed" is the 7th Season 1 episode and the 7th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds secretly take photos of the kids in order to create a funny, yet somewhat embarrassing calendar. Plot The Eds are at Eddy's House rummaging through the attic. After going through various items including an old magazine (which shows a picture of a praying mantis) and a fur coat jacket, Eddy stumbles across an old camera. He takes a quick photo of Ed and Edd as a surprise and then decides to have some fun with it. They then take more goofy pictures of themselves for fun. After blinding an oncoming Kevin with the camera flash, Eddy tries to think of a way to use the camera to turn pictures into a profit. After stepping on an old calendar that had fallen out of the trash, Eddy gets an idea to start taking pictures to create a calendar that they can sell to the kids. The Eds then take a photo safari as they begin taking pictures for their calendar which soon causes problems. The Eds first find Jonny and Plank reading a book about woodchucks. The camera flash causes him to throw Plank in the air who chases the Eds off before landing on a bush. At Ed's House, they find Sarah and Jimmy playing with their dollies. The flash causes Jimmy to freak out and cry which angers Sarah to the point that she begins throwing many doll parts at them. The Eds run out of the house with Edd crashing into a mailbox. The latter then sees someone dancing in an upstairs window. When they approach the house, Kevin is shown rolling to where they are in a trash can. Kevin snaps out of his dizziness and tries to punch Eddy, but Eddy flashes the camera at him again causing him to wander off dizzily for the Eds. They then climb a tree to see Nazz doing aerobics. They then try to take a picture of her but the branch they are standing on becomes unstable and they fall off. Nazz looks around, then shrugs. While the Eds are on the ground, the picture comes out of Eddy's mouth, showing him screaming as he falls. They then head to Rolf's house where Rolf is packaging meat. As Eddy cannot get a good shot from outside, he goes inside to get a better shot. This causes Rolf to fall into his machine and become a wiener. Ed begins to eat some of the sausages when Rolf yells out to Victor they have poachers. This gets Victor's attention and he charges at the Eds, forcing them to leave. After closing the door, Eddy says they should go take more photos, but they are then rammed by Victor, causing them to fly off. After landing in an unknown part of the Cul-de-Sac thanks to Victor ramming them, they are soon confronted by an angry Kevin who has upgraded his bike to get back at them for blinding him with their camera and pestering him. Kevin chases the Eds around the Cul-de-Sac (during which Eddy takes a quick picture of Jonny and Plank in their bathtub), eventually driving them off a road. He attempts to jump them from a cliff, but winds up falling into a passing garbage truck, leaving the Eds to end up in a sewer. They grab on to a nearby ladder and climb up out of the sewers, which leads them to the trailer park. Arriving at the park after they come out of the sewers, they are shocked at where they ended up. Edd thinks they should go, but Eddy wants one more picture for the calendar before they leave, so they attempt to take a picture of the the Kanker Sisters but end up getting caught when they try to escape. They are attached to the washing line by clothes pins, with the Kankers shouting "We're gonna make you pretty!" over and over. After receiving their "makeover" from the Kankers, the Eds try to stay out of sight and go to Eddy's house for some hair gel, but in the end Sarah catches them, takes a photo of them in wigs and shows it on a calendar with the other kids laughing at the picture. They become embarrassed and are forced to wear paper bags over their heads for the rest of the day. The episode ends as Eddy closes the curtains. Memorable Quotes *'Ed & Edd': "Cool attic, Eddy." Eddy: "My folks are a bunch of pack rats." recoils from the sight of moldy toast popping out from a toaster Ed: up an old record "Mmm… I found a doughnut." Eddy: for a box while talking to Ed at the same time "That's a record, chowderhead." ---- *'Edd': and strung up on the Kanker washing line "I hope these clothes pegs don't leave marks." ---- *'Edd': "The photo safari begins!" Ed: to find Edd and Eddy while circling around the streetlight pole "Hey! Where'd you guys go?!" ---- *''Ed and Edd are posing for a picture, Kevin rides past on his bike'' Kevin: "Hey dorks... takes a picture of Kevin and gets dizzy and starts wobbling I can't see! Ah! off his bike and crashes into some trash bins Real smooth, Ed-head". Eddy:'' tearing from laughter and being sarcastic'' "Sorry, Kevin". Kevin: "Why you'll be sorry, twerp! takes another picture of Kevin and gets dizzy again Stop moving! on a glass bottle and falls into a trash bin which starts rolling down the lane Ah!" ---- *'Eddy': up and notices Plank falling towards him "AAH!! PLANK'S GONE MAD!!" Ed & Edd: Plank falling as well, as Eddy dives into bush "AAAHH!!!" Eds: lands in bush as the Eds scream and run for their lives! "PLANK'S GONE MAD!!" ---- *'Sarah': angrily "Look what you did to Jimmy!" cries at a corner Eddy: "Hold that pose!" ---- *'Edd': "Some animals resort to cannibalism during the drought or famine." Ed: "I'm famine!" Eddy: "You're drought. I can't get a good shot of Rolf from here. Follow me." Ed: through Rolf's front door unexpectedly "Hot dog!" Rolf: the Eds "Get out of here, stupid!" takes a picture and dazes Rolf "Yaa eeee aaaa!" into the [[Rolf's Wiener Machine|sausage making machine] and noticing he turned himself into a wiener] "I am a wiener!" Ed: half of the other wieners "You are Rolf." Rolf: angrily "Victor, we have poachers!" ---- *'Eddy': up an old camera from a box "Way cool." Ed: on the fur coat "I am a werewolf!" howls Eddy: "Hey, Ed!" picture of Edd and Ed; dazing them from the flash Ed: "Cool, do it again, Eddy!" takes another picture of Ed and Edd and holds up the picture Eddy: "Heheh… Check it out!" Edd dazed by the flash: "Eddy, I am temporarily impaired." Ed: "Oh, let's see! Let's see!" Eddy: "Hey, Eds, let's go take some pictures." ---- *Ed: "Sarah, please don't throw things in the house!" doll's head hits him in the mouth. Sarah then goes on a rampage. Sarah: "EAT DOLLS!" parts go flying everywhere as Ed and Eddy run away. Eddy: "Run!" Edd: with a dollhouse over his head "Sarah's gone mad!" feels for the windows. He manages to pull the blinds up, allowing him to see. He screams and runs away with the other two. They get outside, and Ed and Eddy hide behind a fence, but Edd keeps running. Trivia/Goofs *This episode was the first appearance of Victor, Rolf's goat, both mentioned and heard. *Ed gains a deeper voice in this episode even for the rest of the series. *The extent of the effects of Eddy's camera seems to differ and decrease among the neighborhood the kids as the episode progresses, especially on Sarah, who doesn't even become dizzy. *When the Eds said "It's Kevin!", Kevin's mouth moves, but words didn't come out. *Ed is able to climb a tree in this episode without a problem, but later episodes such as "Virt-Ed-Go" and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" show he is afraid of heights. However Ed may have developed this fear in this episode due to him falling out of the tree at Nazz's house. *There was a color mistake after Eddy takes a picture of Ed and Edd during the beginning of the episode that made it look like Edd didn't have a hat. *When Eddy was on top of Edd and Edd was on top of Ed, it may have inspired the Tower-of-Eddy in the episode'' "Ed, Ed and Away"'' and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When the Eds were floating on the tire then flip over you can see that Edd and Eddy's shirt are long sleeves instead of short sleeves (you can see that in other episodes when those two come in contact with water that soaks them). *'Rolf's customs in this episode': It is a daily chore to make sausages using the sausage-making machine. *This was the first episode where Rolf spoke in first person instead of third. *The music playing in Nazz's room is the same music playing in Eddy's room in the episode "An Ed is Born," Eddy dancing to his "Racing Mix" in the episode "'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place" and in Jimmy's scam in the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness." This song is called "Dance Party." *This episode specifically takes place in June, evidenced by the calendar seen in this episode. *When Rolf says "Get out of here, stupid!", his teeth are white for the second time. The first time was in "Sir Ed-a-Lot." *This was the first episode to be co-written by Mike Kubat. *All the characters appeared, expect Nazz didn't talk, she did laugh at the end of the episode with the other kids. *This is the second episode where we see Marie with two eyes without her hair covering up one eye. The first time was in "Nagged to Ed." *Nazz is the only person that the Eds didn't take a picture of successfully since they fell off the tree branch. *When Edd points out an exercising Nazz, his teeth are partially gone. But when Eddy pulls him, they come back. *After Eddy says that they need one more picture for their calender when they are at the trailer park, there is a heart in the next shot on the tree that says "Lee K. + Eddy." *'Running Gags:' *#Edd comparing the kids' behavior to animal behavior. *#People (mostly Kevin) getting dizzy when they get flashed by the camera. *#People going mad after a picture is taken. *#The Eds using the camera to avoid being beaten by Kevin (with the exception of the third time where he fell in the garbage truck). *This is the first appearance of a truck. The second time is in Sorry, Wrong Ed. *Kevin's look when he chases the Eds on his bike resembles that of the Terminator about midway through the first movie. *This is the second episode in which some of the characters get a makeover from the Kankers. This happens for the second time in "Ed Overboard". This time it was the Eds, the next episode it was the Urban Rangers. *The ape calander Eddy comes across in the trash also appears near the end of "Fool on the Ed" when the Eds were making the El Mongo Stink Bomb in Eddy's garage. However, the calender seen in the later episode was not in color. Gallery Temp Pics. 037.jpg|Yuck, moldy toast Edd-and-Edd-confused-jpg.jpg|Ed and Edd dazed by the flash of the camera. File:Quick_shot_ed_005.jpg|"Check it out!" 168px-Edd_in_quick_shot_ed.jpg|"Eddy, I'm temporarily impaired." File:Quick Shot Ed 005 0001.jpg|Say CHEESE! File:Plank_mad.jpg|"Plank's gone mad!" Eddy Funny.JPG|Eddy looks funny like this. Kevin Fail.JPG|Kevin, you failed. File:Quick_shot_ed_006.jpg|Kevin dazed by the flash of the camera Nazz's house.png|Who's that? Nazz's room.png|Nazz doing fitness exercises. Rolf'sWienerMachineX.png|Wiener machine creating wienies. Rolf'sWienerMachine2.png|Rolf pouring ground meat in the machine Rolf'sWienerMachine.png|Rolf's wiener machine Quick shot ed 0001.jpg|"I AM A WIENER!!" File:Uber_kevin.jpg|I-can-see-you-now Systems Model 101. Awkward.JPG|Awkward and very embarrassing… Trailerpark.jpg|The Eds somehow arrived at the trailer park. Eds_Embarrassing.jpg|The embarrassment of the Eds File:June.jpg|The Calender. Paper Bag Eds.png|Paper Bag Eds Video 90snlVM3XYU Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten